Ballade nocturne
by Iuliaa
Summary: Des pensées omniprésentes, un sommeil difficile a trouvé ... Un manque d'air, un manque de mots, un manque de temps ? Enjoy !


Ballade Nocturne

L'air était vraiment doux en cette nuit d'automne. Le ciel si paisible. Les étoiles si proches. On aurait presque pu les toucher du bout des doigts. Accoudé à la fenêtre de mon bureau, je contemplais la lumière de la ville se perdre dans les allées majestueuses de Central Park. Cette atmosphère était idéale pour penser à une multitude de projets futurs. Mon prochain été dans les Hamptons avec mère et Alexis, notre prochain noël, la rentrée de ma fille à la fac, les prochaines représentations de mère au théâtre...

Que pourrais-je souhaiter de plus pour moi et mes proches que d'être à l'abri du besoin et épanouis dans nos choix de vie? C'était exactement ce que je souhaitais pour les deux femmes de ma vie. Qu'elles soient heureuses et épanouies. Et je sais que pour l'une, le chemin avait été semé d'embuches, et je ne lui avais certainement pas facilité la tâche, mais aujourd'hui elle avait accompli son rêve et c'est ce qui m'importait le plus. Pour l'autre, je le savais au plus profond de moi, elle était à l'orée d'un magnifique avenir.

Ces images me réchauffaient le cœur rien que d'y penser. Pourtant, je ne pouvais empêcher mon esprit de s'égarer, dans des contrées encore trop incertaines et pourtant si désirées. Des contrées si mystérieuses et pourtant si convoitées. Des pensées qui me ramenaient très vite dans une réalité à laquelle je ne pouvais échapper. Ou peut être à laquelle je ne voulais échapper. Elles se dessinaient telle une silhouette gracieuse et longiligne, aux boucles caramel et aux yeux émeraudes, enveloppée par une légère fragrance de cerise. Elles se matérialisaient en une seule et même personne. Kate Beckett.

Cette femme hantait mes jours, tout comme mes nuits. Son parfum, son sourire, ses cheveux, ses lèvres, sa démarche, étaient imprégnés en moi comme s'ils faisaient partis de mon propre patrimoine génétique. Cela faisait maintenant 4 ans que mon partenariat avec le lieutenant Beckett m'avait fait renaître de mes cendres. Sans le vouloir ni le savoir, cette femme avait remplit mon cœur d'un amour si pur qu'il pourrait déplacer des montagnes. Elle m'avait prouvé que l'amour que je ne réservais qu'à ma fille et ma mère, je pouvais le ressentir pour une personne extérieure à mon cercle familial. Elle m'avait permis de continuer à faire ce que je faisais le mieux, écrire. Et je pensais ne jamais pouvoir être assez reconnaissant envers elle, pour m'avoir inspiré comme elle l'avait fait. Voilà où mes pensées me menaient au quotidien.

Pourtant, avec toute l'endorphine que pouvaient me procurer ces souvenirs si riches, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que ces sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés par ma muse. Et malgré tout le respect que je lui portais, cette sensation était aussi insupportable qu'une balle se logeant droit dans mon cœur. Je ne pouvais passer une journée sans lui apporter son café, car la voir sourire à la seule idée de tremper ses fines lèvres dans ce subtil mélange vanillé, me procurait un sentiment de bien être incomparable. L'amour que je lui portais était aussi agréable qu'insupportable. Il pouvait aussi bien me transporter dans un état de plénitude que de mal-être.

Et je me retrouvais ce soir, à ne pas pouvoir fermé les yeux, l'esprit vagabondant au delà des frontières de mon appartement, sur ce que pourrait être mon futur sans Kate. Car oui, malgré la brûlure intense que générait cette pensée à l'intérieur de moi, j'y pensais, et je me devais d'y penser. Ma fille avait bien accepté que je continue de suivre Kate, même si finalement je ne lui avais pas trop laissé le choix, et ça m'avait fait réfléchir sur bien des choses lorsque j'avais vu dans ses yeux toute la tristesse que ma conversation avec mère avait causée.

"Grandis un peu papa, tu n'es pas un flic. Arrête de le prétendre."

Elle avait prononcée ces paroles pour mon bien, je le savais bien, parce qu'elle avait peur pour ma vie, peur que je m'investisse trop dans le meurtre de Johanna Beckett et que je n'en revienne pas.  
C'est pourquoi je lui devais de réfléchir sur ce qui me poussait à prendre le chemin du precint tous les matins. Je lui devais d'être prudent lors des enquêtes et de tenir ma promesse de toujours veiller sur elle. C'était la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire pour mon unique fille.

Et j'avais conscience de tout cela...

Le son strident d'une sirène de police me sortait de mes pensées quelques instants. Le réveil posé sur une des étagères de ma bibliothèque indiquait 3:06 a.m. Plongé dans mes songes, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte des heures qui défilaient. Le loft était calme, mère et Alexis dormaient à l'étage. La température si clémente du dehors me tendait les bras, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Une fois la fenêtre fermée, j'enfilais une de mes vestes en cuir, une écharpe en cachemire et claquais légèrement la porte d'entrée derrière moi. Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble je ne savais quelle direction prendre, je laissais donc mes jambes me porter où bon leur semblaient. Peu importe les rues que j'arpentais, j'avais l'esprit bien trop occupé pour me rendre compte du paysage qui m'entourait. Seule la brise caressant mes pommettes me faisait ressentir cette douce nostalgie qui vous envahissait lorsque l'on marchait le visage au vent.

Drôle de coïncidence me direz vous, mes pas me menaient tout droit devant le 12th. A cette heure-ci ma présence ne serait d'aucune utilité, et je n'avais pas la moindre envie de me pencher sur les preuves d'un nouvel homicide, de toute façon les locaux seraient certainement vides. Je continuais donc mon chemin. Ma tête tournait légèrement. Etait-ce le manque de nourriture qui se faisait sentir ou une alerte de mon cerveau me criant d'arrêter mes réflexions ? Je ne savais pas exactement. Pourtant mes jambes continuaient de me porter de part et d'autre des rues New Yorkaises. Me voilà désormais devant ce restaurant si cher à mon cœur, où au terme de nombreuses enquêtes, nous nous retrouvions pour partager des instants privilégiés, juste Kate et moi. Des instants où elle laissait son masque de flic au vestiaire et où je pouvais percevoir une infime partie de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler la Kate de sa jeunesse, insouciante et tellement naturelle.

J'avais continué mes pas, me remémorant ces souvenirs culinaires lorsqu'un frisson me traversait. La température avait-elle diminuée depuis que je marchais ? Cela me paraissait peu probable. La réponse à mon frisson se trouvait tout simplement devant mes yeux. La rue que je venais d'emprunter était celle de ma muse. J'avais ressenti ce frisson comme un signe de la présence de Kate tout près de moi. Je me retournais plusieurs fois, la rue était pourtant déserte. Il fallait être un peu dingue pour se balader dans les rues de NY à cette heure-ci alors que la ville se réveillerait dans seulement quelques heures. Peu importait, mon métier d'écrivain m'avait appris à prêter bien peu d'attention à ce que pouvait penser mes congénères et ce dans pas mal de nouveau frisson m'envahissait, plus fort que le précédent. Qu'est ce qui m'arrivait? Mes mains étaient bouillantes, je ne ressentais pas le froid, mon corps était bien enveloppé dans mes vêtements, je ne comprenais pas d'où pouvait venir cette sensation.

Coïncidences ou non, cette fois-ci je n'avais pas bougé d'un centimètre. Mes jambes refusaient d'avancer. Mon regard s'aventurait vers les vitres de l'immeuble de Beckett, et s'arrêtait au premier étage. Les rideaux cachaient ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, mais l'on pouvait distinguer une faible lumière qui se dégageait de l'appartement. Ma montre indiquait un peu plus de 4h du matin. Kate Beckett ne dormait pas. Mon corps et mon esprit luttaient alors l'un contre l'autre dans un combat qu'aucun des deux ne pourrait gagner.

L'un me disait de rentrer chez moi, auprès des miens, d'aller me coucher et de mettre fin à ces réflexions, de continuer à vivre ma vie telle qu'elle était. L'autre refusait tout mouvement, il bouillonnait de l'intérieur, tel un volcan sur le point de rentrer en éruption, mes mains se mettaient à trembler, mon cœur s'emballait, l'air rentrant dans mes poumons ne me suffisait plus, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer sous le poids des doutes qui me rongeaient en cet instant. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de la lumière filtrant entre les rideaux de son appartement. Je savais à ce moment, que quelle que soit ma décision, les choses ne pourraient rester inchangées. Peu importait ma décision, je n'avais plus la force de faire comme si.

Comme si, la voir sortir avec des hommes alors que mon cœur implosait littéralement d'amour pour elle, ne pouvait me blesser.

Comme si, la voir s'enfoncer inlassablement dans l'enquête de sa mère au point d'en oublier de vivre, ne pouvait me toucher.

J'aurais pu baser un nouvel écrit sur tous les faux semblant qu'il m'était arrivé de vivre au cours de ces dernières années. Aujourd'hui je n'en pouvais plus. De nombreuses femmes avaient traversées ma vie pendant mon partenariat avec le lieutenant Beckett. De nombreuses femmes belles et intelligentes, avec qui j'aurais pu, sans me vanter, me laisser aller au plaisir charnel de l'union de deux corps. Pourtant, comme me l'avait rappelé il y a peu de temps mère, je ne sortais plus depuis des mois. Mon corps ne vibrait que pour celui de cette détective et je me risquais à la perdre chaque jour un peu plus en ne regardant pas la vérité en face. Katherine Beckett était la femme de ma vie.

La lumière s'était éteinte dans l'appartement de Beckett pendant que je réfléchissais encore et encore. Elle s'était endormie ?

"Si seulement je pouvais avoir un signe pour me montrer qu'elle ne dort pas, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui, alors que je me suis décidé à lui dire ce que je ressens."

Ces sentiments étaient entrain de me rendre complètement fou et je n'aurais peut être plus la force de les lui avouer demain. La lumière demeurait éteinte. La rue était sombre, et je me tenais toujours debout, immobile, face à l'entrée de l'immeuble de Kate. Je me mettais à rire nerveusement, en pensant, que si une patrouille de police ou des voisins me voyaient comme ça, je pouvais facilement passer pour une personne assez inquiétante.

Mon imagination débordante était vite remplacée par une réelle inquiétude lorsque je voyais la lumière du hall de l'entrée s'allumer. Rick Castle, tes élucubrations étaient passées en un rien de temps de l'imaginaire au réel. Je me voyais déjà à la une des tabloïdes du lendemain avec comme gros titre : "L'écrivain à succès, Richard Castle, préfère délaisser son luxueux loft de Manhattan pour passer ses nuits, à faire le guet devant un immeuble New Yorkais". Et pour une fois ils n'auraient pas vraiment tort.

Seulement voilà, la personne qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi n'avait rien d'un voisin un peu trop curieux cherchant à être le commanditaire du prochain scoop du lendemain. En y repensant, il n'y avait bien qu'une personne qui pouvait avoir ritualisé un levé aux aurores, pour aller se défouler, au rythme des pas frappant le bitume. S'il existait un dieu à cet instant, il était inévitablement de mon coté. Kate Beckett venait à moi. Elle traversait lentement le corridor qui séparait l'ascenseur de la rue. Je pouvais la regarder sans être vu, encore quelques instants. La rue n'était que très peu éclairée et la lumière du hall ne suffisait pas à deviner ma silhouette de l'intérieur.

J'étais tétanisé. "Mon vieux, tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière, réunis tout le courage qu'il te reste pendant qu'il en est encore temps, connaissant Kate tu en auras bien besoin." La porte s'ouvrait lentement. Kate levait la tête et allait mettre ses écouteurs lorsqu'elle s'arrêtait net. Elle avait un mouvement de recul, et collait son dos contre la paroi vitrée.

- Castle? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là? Un problème avec Alexis? Martha?

Elle avait le souffle court. Ma présence avait vraiment dû la prendre au dépourvu. Je restais planter là, la regardant comme si mes yeux la découvraient pour la première fois. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon, négligeant quelques mèches qui dessinaient le pourtour de ses joues et ondulaient le long de sa nuque. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être sexy à ce moment. Plus naturelle que jamais et pourtant tellement désirable.

- Non non elles dorment, tout va bien pour elles, répondais-je dans une voix à peine audible.

Je ne la quittais pas des yeux. Je sentais qu'elle essayait de lire en moi pour essayer de trouver une raison à ma présence, mais je ne laissais rien paraître. La peau de son front et de son nez était légèrement plissée comme lorsqu'elle réfléchissait devant le tableau blanc pendant nos enquêtes.

- Si Martha et Alexis vont bien, pourquoi vous être déplacé jusqu'à chez moi à cette heure Castle?

- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air et je suis arrivé par hasard dans votre rue.

- Vous aviez besoin de prendre l'air ? Au beau milieu de la nuit ?

- Oui je n'arrivais pas à dormir et le loft était trop calme à mon goût. J'ai voulu profiter de cette belle nuit pour réfléchir.

- D'accord, c'est tout à votre honneur Castle. Mais pourquoi rester devant chez moi ?

Voilà la question que je ne pouvais éviter. Pourquoi rester devant chez elle? Devais-je lui dire, au risque d'être pris pour un idiot, que mes jambes refusaient d'avancer depuis que j'avais reconnu l'architecture de son immeuble ? Formulé de la sorte, mon instinct d'écrivain et plus particulièrement d'homme me criait que la conversation allait tourner plus court que prévu si je me bornais à employer ces mots.

- Je... j'avais besoin de vous parler Kate.

Elle ne répondait rien. Continuant de me fixer, tout en pinçant sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents. Mon sang avait atteint une température proche de l'ébullition. Dans un élan de lucidité, je recentrais mon attention sur notre discussion.

- Alexis est inquiète pour moi, pour tous les risques que je prends lors de nos enquêtes. Elle me demande de grandir un peu, d'arrêter de me prendre pour un flic, parce que justement je n'en suis pas un. Mais je...

Je n'avais pas le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'elle répliquait tout aussi vite.

- Elle n'a pas tort Castle! Je vous serai toujours reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, mais c'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas flic, et vous mettez trop souvent votre vie en danger.

Elle ne me regardait plus. Ses yeux balayaient le trottoir de long en large. Elle avait dit ça d'un ton tellement détaché. Mon cœur se serrait un peu plus à chaque battement. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi?

- Je le sais Beckett. Je ne suis peut être pas armé, mais je sais me défendre, même si vous pensez le contraire, même si à vos yeux, je resterai toujours un gamin de 9 ans qui ne peut rien prendre au sérieux.

Mon ton n'était pas des plus aimables, mais sa réaction m'avait tellement blessé. J'avais pris l'inquiétude d'Alexis comme excuse parce que je ne savais pas comment lui avouer ce que je ressentais sans la brusquer. Oui, malgré ma facilité à inventer toutes sortes de scénarios ahurissants pendant les enquêtes, je n'arrivais pas à aligner deux idées cohérentes devant Kate lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler sérieusement. Et là à l'évidence, je n'avais pas choisis la bonne introduction.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça Castle. Mais même si avec Ryan et Espo nous faisons notre possible pour vous protéger, vous ne serez jamais à l'abri d'une balle. Nous mêmes, qui sommes entraînés pour ça ne le sommes pas !

Cette conversation prenait un tournant qui n'était pas du tout prémédité. Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière, le "sans la brusquer" était dépassé depuis bien longtemps. Kate Beckett était en colère après moi donc autant tenter le tout pour le tout...

- Alors quoi lieutenant ? J'arrête de vous suivre dans vos enquêtes ? C'est ce que vous voulez ? Vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire et je vous laisse tranquille.

Elle levait la tête brusquement. Ses yeux émeraude étaient devenus sombres, elle fronçait les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Les mots avaient dépassés ma pensée, mais je ne voulais plus reculer.

- Bon Castle, je crois qu'on a fini cette conversation bien trop matinale. J'ai besoin d'aller faire du sport avant de me rendre au precint sinon je suis d'une humeur massacrante. On se retrouve là-bas.

Sur ces mots elle décollait son dos de la paroi et allait commencer sa course lorsque je la retenais en empoignant son avant bras. "Non Kate tu ne vas pas fuir aujourd'hui, quoi qu'il nous en coûte, quoi qu'il m'en coûte, tu vas écouter ce que j'ai à te dire."

- Non Kate...

Au son de son prénom, son corps se raidissait. Je ne l'appelais jamais ainsi au precint. La dernière fois que j'avais prononcé son prénom en m'adressant à elle, je la suppliais d'arrêter de courir après Mc Callister, et d'enfin penser aux personnes qui tenaient à elle, d'arrêter de se mettre en danger. Apparemment je n'avais pas appris de mes erreurs, à croire qu'à chaque fois que j'essayais de faire un pas dans notre relation, elle posait de nouvelles briques au mur qui nous séparait. Si seulement elle pouvait se laisser aller.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Vous voulez que j'arrête de vous suivre sur les enquêtes ?

- Castle... Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour parler de ça.

- Nous sommes tous les deux, l'un en face de l'autre. Les gars ne seront pas au precint avant au moins 3h. Si ce n'est pas le moment, alors dites-moi quand est-ce que vous voulez en discuter ?

Aucune parole ne sortait de sa bouche. Je tenais toujours son avant bras, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle s'échappe encore un fois, mais je pouvais également voir dans ses yeux, tous les doutes qui l'envahissaient suite à mes paroles...

- Ou peut être que nous n'allons même pas en rediscuter, n'est-ce -pas? Vous allez encore esquiver la discussion comme vous savez si bien le faire.

Elle retirait brusquement son bras.

- Ca suffit Castle, je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de vous! Après tout c'est vous qui êtes venu me chercher, je ne vous ai rien demandé!

Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse aussi franche de sa part, mais je savais où appuyer pour la faire réagir. Je savais qu'à force de refouler toutes les pensées qui me hantaient depuis l'évolution de notre relation, un jour où l'autre, je ne pourrais réagir autrement qu'en la mettant devant le fait accomplit. Cette femme était certainement la meilleure moitié de la personne que j'étais devenu. Tout en moi criait mon amour pour elle, le besoin de l'avoir à mes côtés, le besoin de la toucher, et je ne renoncerais jamais à elle sans avoir tout essayé.

Je savais aussi qu'elle regrettait déjà ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ses joues s'empourpraient au fur et à mesure qu'elle baissait la tête. Mais elle était toujours devant moi, même si elle ne me regardait plus, elle n'avait pas fuit, j'avais encore toute son attention...

- C'est vrai Kate, je suis venu vous chercher, je me suis immiscé dans votre vie au precint, dans votre univers. Je vous ai suivis comme un petit toutou sans me préoccuper de ce que vous pensiez vraiment de moi. Et vous avez raison, vous n'avez aucune leçon à recevoir de moi, ni de personne d'autre. Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous parler des appréhensions d'Alexis, même si je les ai entendues et comprises. Cela peut paraître très prétentieux, mais je ne m'excuserai pas non plus de vous avoir suivis durant ces années, ni de vous avoir attendu devant votre immeuble ce matin. Si je pouvais me vanter, i ans, des belles paroles que je prononçais aux nombreuses femmes que je côtoyais, c'était sans compter le jour où je vous ai rencontré. Devant vous, mes dons d'élocution me sont totalement inutiles. La preuve, j'ai attendu jusqu'a ce jour pour tenter de vous dévoiler le font de mes pensées.

Elle avait relevée la tête à ces mots, et me regardait désormais droit dans les yeux.

- Castle vous ne...

- Non Kate, laissez moi continuer s'il vous plait, je vous promets que je vous laisserai vous défouler sur moi tant que vous le voudrez après...

Un léger sourire venait de se poser sur ses lèvres, mais elle reprenait très vite sa poker face, ne me laissant plus aucune chance de déchiffrer la moindre de ses pensées. Mes yeux restaient collés aux siens, la couleur de ses iris était obsédante, d'un vert si pur, je m'y perdrais volontiers pendant des heures.

- Je me suis retrouvé devant chez vous tout à l'heure, sans vraiment le vouloir, mais à la minute où j'ai reconnu la façade de votre immeuble, mes jambes restèrent immobiles. Je ne pouvais plus défaire mon regard de votre fenêtre, attendant patiemment le courage de venir frapper à votre porte. Je sais que vous ne croyez pas au destin, mais j'ai besoin de me dire que vous êtes descendue à ce moment là et pas à un autre, car nous devions nous croiser. J'ai besoin de m'en convaincre, car les pensées qui me reviennent chaque soir et chaque matin vous sont destinées Kate. J'ai besoin de vous à mes côtés chaque jours un peu plus. Et je ne vous demande pas de répondre à mes avances maintenant, juste d'y réfléchir. De réfléchir à nous Kate. Je vous ai promis d'être toujours là pour vous et je tiendrai cette promesse aussi longtemps que vous voudrez de moi auprès de vous. Mais ne me demandez pas de rester de marbre lorsqu'un autre homme viendra vous faire la cour, car cela m'est devenu impossible, je...

Elle posait le bout de ses doigts sur mes lèvres.

- Chut Castle...

Je la regardais d'un air surpris. Elle avait chuchotée ces mots d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas. Elle se tenait toujours devant moi. J'avais envie de me rapprocher d'elle, de la serrer contre moi, de sentir son parfum sur ma peau, mais je n'en faisais rien. Elle retirait le bout de ses doigts, la chaleur de sa peau me manquait déjà. Un voile humide se formait dans ses yeux.

- Je suis désolée Rick...

- Ne vous excusez pas Kate... Vous ne me devez rien. Je préfère que vous soyez honnête avec moi, je suis un grand garçon, je peux comprendre ce genre de choses ...

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Je vous mens depuis des mois Castle.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

Un long silence s'installait, puis…

- Je me souviens de tout. De ce jour, j'en fais encore des cauchemars chaque nuit. Je vous ai dit à l'hôpital que c'était le trou noir après mon discours pour Roy, mais je vous ai mentis. Je me souviens de la balle traversant ma chair en un bruit sourd, des cris autour de moi lorsque je suis tombée à terre, je me souviens de vous, pencher sur moi, de votre visage, de vos paroles. J'avais besoin d'y réfléchir, de prendre un peu de distance, pensant que j'arriverai à faire face un jour où l'autre.

Elle avait la main sur sa poitrine, cherchant sa respiration. Des sanglots montaient dans sa voix.

- Chaque nuit je revois cette scène au cimetière, je vous entends crier mon prénom, puis tomber sur moi, je vous appelle en vain, car vous ne me répondez pas. Du sang coule de votre flanc. J'essaye de me relever mais je suis dénuée de toute force, j'appelle à l'aide mais il n'y à plus personne autour de nous.

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve Kate, calmez-vous ..

Je lui disais ces mots en me rapprochant un peu plus d'elle, posant ma main sur son épaule et séchant de l'autre les quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Ce n'est peut être qu'un rêve, mais il me fait me réveillé chaque nuit un peu plus affolée. S'il vous arrivait quelque chose Castle...

Nos regards se croisaient enfin. Je ne savais quoi dire à cet instant. Mon cœur se serrait de la voir si démuni et pourtant un sentiment de bonheur intense m'envahissait en entendant les mots qu'elle avait prononcé.

- Mais nous sommes là tous les deux Kate, bien en vie. Arrêtons de faire semblant, s'il vous plait. Profitons des instants que nous avons.

Ma main posée sur son épaule remontait lentement jusqu'à son cou, mon pouce caressant sa joue. Je remarquais seulement maintenant, à quel point nos corps s'étaient rapprochés. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration saccadée contre mes lèvres. Il était certain que je ne pourrais oublier cette balade improvisée et je m'en voudrais tout ma vie si je ne tentais rien maintenant. Alors dans un ultime mouvement, mes lèvres se liaient aux siennes. Et c'était la plus belle sensation qu'il m'ait été permis de ressentir depuis la naissance d'Alexis. Son parfum m'enivrait, je n'osais plus bouger. Je voulais que le temps s'arrête, ne plus jamais ressentir ce vide dans mon cœur lorsqu'elle était loin de moi.

Je la voulais chaque jour auprès de moi, dès mon réveil. Je la voulais souriante, émue, heureuse, épanouie, même en colère s'il le fallait, du moment que je pouvais goûter à nouveaux au délice de sa peau, au délice de ses lèvres. Cependant, le manque d'air m'obligeait à suspendre mon emprise, mais j'avais à peine retiré quelques instants mes lèvres, que Kate passait sa main dans mes cheveux pour débuter une nouvelle valse où ses baisers menaient la plus intense des danses. Elle goûtait ma bouche, mordillait mes lèvres pour ensuite passer sa langue sur ma peau meurtrit. Son coté sauvage m'avait toujours plus, mais là ça dépassait toutes mes espérances.

J'avais la femme de mes rêves dans mes bras, essayant d'apprendre chaque courbe de ses lèvres, chaque angle de son visage. Je ne savais plus où poser mes mains tellement elle réveillait en moi ce désir si longtemps enfoui. Pour mon plus grand plaisir chacune de mes caresses un peu plus appuyées s'accompagnaient d'un gémissement de Kate, rendant notre premier baiser bien sage à côté de ce que nous étions entrain de vivre.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de notre partenariat, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas me rendre au commissariat et me laisser aller dans les bras de ma muse.

Pour la première fois, je m'en donnais à cœur joie. Mais connaissant Kate, elle y serait bien avant que j'ais le temps de dire ouf. Il ne me restait donc plus qu'a lui montrer combien je voulais qu'elle oublie son travaille au precint ne serrait-ce qu'une journée, pour se laisser aller sous le poids de mes mains caressant son corps...

Reviews ? or not ... ;)


End file.
